


Light in the Darkness

by yetanotherramblingfangirl



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hackle Remix Challenge 2019, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherramblingfangirl/pseuds/yetanotherramblingfangirl
Summary: When darkness descends upon Cackle's Academy, Hecate is determined to help Ada smile again.A remix of Kaleidoscope chapter 10 "Light in the Darkness"





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainshaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshaded/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783631) by [rainshaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshaded/pseuds/rainshaded). 

Darkness had never been something Hecate had given much thought once she’d been old enough to use magic. Darkness was a temporary condition, something that could be dispelled with the simplest of spells or the rising of the sun. It had honestly never occurred to her that that might not always be the case.

As she lay staring up at the space where she knew her ceiling to be, Hecate ran through a list of the things the darkness had robbed her of. The warmth of the sun on her face as she walked through the gardens with Ada during the mid-morning break, Ada's hair shining as the sunlight streamed through her office windows early in the morning, the brightness of Ada’s smile at the start of each day. The list accumulated quickly, each item serving as a stark reminder of the association she’d made between Ada and light and an even starker reminder of the deleterious effect of the darkness on Ada’s overall well-being.

She needed to find a way to fix this. She would find a way to fix this. But before she could tackle the seemingly insurmountable obstacle of the encroaching darkness, she had a smaller goal to achieve: make Ada truly smile.

It may have appeared selfish at first glance, she thought as she finally forced herself to roll over and attempt to sleep. To a certain extent it was. She could admit, if only to herself or to Ada, that she wanted to be responsible for Ada’s sunny smiles. But she also knew that each day of darkness brought a new load of worry and tension down upon them both. Seeing the growing fault lines in Ada’s facade broke Hecate’s heart a little more with each passing day.

As she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts were of the last moment she’d been on the receiving end of one of Ada’s heartfelt, blush-inducing, relaxation-causing smiles. She had pleasant dreams for the first time since the ordeal had started.

\---

Hecate found it easier to tolerate the total darkness in places it was expected under normal circumstances. The dungeons, for example, were just as windowless and damp as they’d always been and likely always would be. There was a strange sort of comfort in the familiarity in the midst of a crisis.

As she made her way through the twisting corridors of the Cackle’s dungeon complex, a small ball of light bobbing along ahead of her to illuminate the way, she felt her own tension shift. Instead of a gnawing fear that they would remain helpless in the face of the creeping darkness, the pit of her stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies. Despite being fairly certain that her efforts would be well received, she couldn’t quell the little voice inside her that questioned her every decision. What if her idea wasn’t enough? What if she wasn’t enough?

“You’re being ridiculous,” she said softly, shaking the looping negative thoughts from her head as she finally reached her destination.

She’d selected a particularly sheltered corner for her project. It was deep enough in the dungeons that others wouldn’t stumble upon it without serious effort and it was secluded enough that Ada wasn’t likely to be seen if she didn’t want to be. It was, she thought as she summoned her schematics from vanishment, perfect.

Focusing her thoughts on her schematic and creating a faithful recreation of the plans outlined there, she set about her task. Eyes closed and her breathing deliberately slowed, she allowed herself to simply enjoy the feeling of spellwork. Her magic hummed and combined with the ambient magic in the room to create a feeling of fizzy happiness. Her nervous energy slipped away and was replaced with satisfaction in the act of creation.

She was unsure how long her work continued, though she could feel the strain of exertion slowly settling in. Hecate could feel the warmth of the mid-morning sun on her face and see the soft dappled light that filtered through the trees at the edges of the rose garden through her closed eyelids. The scent of Ada’s favorite roses in bloom suffused the air and the gentle sounds of birdsong and softly buzzing insects filled the room.

Hecate couldn’t help but smile as she opened her eyes to take in her work. The gentle pink of the roses, the greenery, the fuzzy bumble bees bumping from flower to flower. It was perfect and specific to a particular memory. She just hoped that Ada would approve.

\---

All the lamps in the room were lit when Hecate transferred into the headmistress’s office, the small pools of light coalescing to create a soft gloom. Ada was seated behind her desk reading from a thick tome. Hecate smiled at the sight of the light glinting off Ada’s spectacles as she read. It was a conditioned response born of many late evenings spent in much the same way. Not wanting to startle her when she was so intent on her task, Hecate gently cleared her throat.

“Just a moment, Hecate,” Ada said as she made a notation and slipped a fraying purple ribbon between the pages of her book before carefully closing the cover. She leaned back in her chair, hands resting gently across her belly. Sighing, she offered a tired smile that just barely made it all the way to her eyes. “It’s been quite a day.”

Hecate took a seat across the desk from Ada, fiddling absently with her watch. She offered a small smile of commiseration. “Indeed.”

“Quite a week, really.”

“I know. We’ll figure it out, Ada. I don’t know how long it will take, but we will find a way to resolve it.” She stared intently at Ada, trying to convey through expression and eye contact that she was not simply offering soothing platitudes. She was sincere and she would move heaven and earth to solve this problem for Ada.

But Ada was not particularly receptive to this sincerity given the current circumstances. Her eyebrows raised in mock surprise as she said, “Since when are you the positive one in this relationship?”

“Since always when it comes to you.” The earnestness of Hecate’s response was impossible to miss.

This drew a warm smile of affection and a chuckle from Ada. “Flirt.”

Hecate merely raised an eyebrow in response, knowing that arguing when Ada was in this kind of state would be entirely counterproductive. “I actually was hoping you had a free moment. There’s something I’d like to show you.”

Ada sat up, snapping back into crisis aversion mode. “What? Has something happened?”

Raising both hands in a placating manner, Hecate scrambled to her feet. “No! No, everything is much the same as it has been. The girls are all accounted for, Dimity’s on lamp duty right now, everything’s as fine as it is possible to be right now. I phrased that poorly. I have what I hope is a pleasant surprise for you and I’d very much like to show you now. If you have a free moment. I understand if you don’t.”

“Oh.” Ada released a breath slowly, rubbing at her forehead as she wilted back against her chair. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I shouldn’t have--”

“Ada, let me show you your surprise.” The cajoling tone did little to disguise the underlying worry that laced Hecate’s voice. But she couldn’t help it. Her concern was written plainly across her face for the world to see. She just hoped that Ada could see it.

“Very well.”

“You don’t sound very certain.”

“I’m not certain of anything at the moment. But I’m sure a break from my reading is probably in order, so lead the way.”

“Do you mind if I transfer us?”

“Not at all.”

“Excellent.” Hecate stood and made her way around the table as Ada pushed back her chair to stand. Using the excuse of a transference spell to lay a gentle hand on Ada’s shoulder, she offered a reassuring squeeze. With a flick of her wrist, they were whisked away into darkness.

“Where are we?” Ada asked when they’d rematerialized.

“The dungeons. We just have to walk a little ways. I didn’t want to spoil the surprise,” Hecate said as she cast a light spell. She balanced the small ball of light in one hand and grasped one of Ada’s with her other. “Follow me.”

Ada did so without hesitation. Hecate could practically feel the questions bubbling to the surface, but was somewhat relieved that Ada remained silent. She wanted so badly for this surprise to be perfect and as they rounded the final corner, she sent up a silent prayer to any goddess that might be listening that her surprise would be well-received.

Hecate didn’t look at Ada, she simply stood beside her and continued to clasp her hand. It wasn’t until Ada pulled away and stood before her that she dared to look at her face. The bright smile she found there stopped her heart for a full moment. Once she’d recovered, she managed a soft, “Do you like it?”

Ada threw her arms around Hecate’s shoulders, forcing her to bend slightly to accommodate the motion. She placed a gentle kiss on Hecate’s cheek before moving to softly say into her ear, “I absolutely love it.”

Hecate flushed a soft pink with pleased pride, happy that her work was appreciated. “I’m so glad you like it. You deserve the sun, Ada. We will find a way to fix this. But until we do, you can come here when things feel their most bleak.”

Ada squeezed her tighter for a moment before moving back and resting her hands against Hecate’s shoulders. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Hecate Hardbroom. Thank you.”

“I love you, Ada.” Hecate blushed as she said it, her voice soft and sweet against the recreation of birdsong and bumble bees.

Eyes welling with tears, Ada offered a heartfelt “I love you, too” before softly pressing her lips against Hecate’s in a lingering kiss.


End file.
